Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed
| place_of_birth = Aden, Yemen | date_of_arrest = March 2002 | place_of_arrest= Faisalabad, Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 692 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Released | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed is a citizen of Yemen who was unlawfully detained in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Judge Gladys Kessler ordered his release on May 5, 2009 following a habeas corpus review that showed that the government did not have the right to hold him. He was captured in Pakistan in March 2002 and finally repatriated to Yemen on Sept. 26, 2009. Background Ali Bin Ali Aleh was captured in a raid in Pakistan. He never traveled to Afghanistan. He never engaged in hostilities. He is accused of being in a house where men who were suspected of traveling to Afghanistan and engaging in hostilities were found. Habeas corpus petition Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. Unclassified dossier of documents from his CSR Tribunal In response, on 26 January 2006 the Department of Defense published a dossier of fifteen pages of unclassified documents from his Tribunal. Summary of Evidence memo A copy of the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal on 10 October 2004 was included in the dossier. The memo listed the following allegations: Detainee election form Captive 692's Personal Representative, a Major in the USAF, met with him for forty minute on 1 November 2006, for a pre-Tribunal interview. The notes recorded on the Detainee election form state: : However the box labelled "Affirmatively Declines to Participate in Tribunal" was checked. Basis for Tribunal Decision Tribunal panel 12 convened on 6 November 2004 and confirmed that captive 692 was an "enemy combatant". The Tribunal President, a Colonel in the US Marine Corps, drafted a three page memo about the determination. As with all other Tribunals' decisions, the Tribunal President stated the decision was based on classified evidence. In the memo the Tribunal President referred to captive 692's passport as a "classified document". In justifying ruling the witness request "not reasonably available" the Tribunal President wrote: : Other captives who requested fellow captives as witnesses, were allowed to have their Personal Representative meet with them, to ask them to give a statement that could be read at the Tribunal. There is no indication in the record why this wasn't done for captive 692's witness. When writing about the captive's missing passport the Tribunal President noted: : Many other captives requested their passports be produced in evidence—only to be told they couldn't be found. Those other captives told their Tribunals they knew their passports were in Guantanamo, because their interrogators used to show them to them, during their interrogations. Legal Sufficieny Review On 31 January 2005 Lieutenant Peter C. Bradford USNR, an assistant Legal Advisor, wrote that "The proceedings and decision of the Tribunal are legally sufficient and no corrective action is required." Publication of captives' CSR Tribunal documents In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed's dossier was not one of the 179 published. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006, the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captives' attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed's privileged documents were among those seized. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system and all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Release order US District Court Judge Gladys Kessler ordered All Ali Bin Ali Ahmed's release from Guantanamo on May 5, 2009. According to the Los Angeles Times: "The judge gave the government until June 15 to report on the status of his release." The Department of Justice announced that Alla Ali Bin Ali Ahmed and two other captives were transferred from Guantanamo on September 26, 2009. Alla Ali was repatriated to Yemen. References External links *Guantánamo: A Prison Built On Lies Andy Worthington May 19, 2009 *Judge Condemns “Mosaic” Of Guantánamo Intelligence, And Unreliable Witnesses Andy Worthington May 14, 2009 *Judge Colleen Kollar-Kotelly’s unclassified opinion *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Aden Category:Yemeni people